vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance with the Dead
and (reupload) |singers = OLIVER, YOHIOloid |producers = ghostie |links = * }} Background Dance with the Dead is a song featuring OLIVER and YOHIOloid by GHOST. The original upload was deleted after the producer's hiatus, but a remastered version with Fukase and DEX was posted in March 2016 in response to fans clamoring for its return. This version was a joke and was later deleted.Ghost Twitter On May 10, 2016, GHOST's friend Antorii made a parody of this song about a recently thought up character, Junior Elsner, who is listed as Frances' run away husband and the father of Henry Elsner. But as an inside joke got out of hand, Junior became a joke, he also became a bird. And thus, Antorii made this parody to celebrate him. There is a full wiki page on Ghost's Communications Wiki about this story. – Communicationsbyghost Wikia (deleted) Succeeding versions Lyrics dig up those who've died underneath the ground there's a muffled sound heartbeats beating for a lifeless crowd mixed in with the dead, hear it in your head hear us, sing with us! pounding in your ears it's the sound of fun twirling with our pals 'till the night is done it's a good 'ol time every now and then hear us, dance with us! everybody gather 'round the shovel spin in a spiral form ha ha, it's a happy song gore, soil, decay and more! everybody, now we'll sing together louder and louder, more ho ho, it's a happy song we all fall down! everybody seems to enjoy themselves underneath the stars, we are dancing i held hands with someone i haven't seen i never knew no good, what's in the spirit world uh-oh, here we go you now belong to me your body never free i don't know what you mean uh-oh, here we go everybody gather 'round the shovel spin in a spiral form ha ha, it's a happy song gore, soil, decay and more! everybody, now we'll sing together louder and louder, more ho ho, it's a happy song we all fall down! everybody gather 'round the shovel spin in a spiral form ha ha, it's a funny song i'll never be the same everybody, please, take caution now i'm not sure what's happening ho ho, this surreal song we all fall down! the silence penetrates me it's getting hard to breathe i can't see anything here inside his eyes the monsters comming for me it's getting hard to feel the numbing spreading through me inside his mind the static generating it's easier to breathe i see a world before me inside my eyes this child keeps on crying it's easier to feel my voice speaks out to him "it's a shame!" everybody gather 'round the shovel spin in a spiral form ha ha, it's a happy song gore, soil, decay and more everybody, now we'll sing together louder and louder, more ho ho, it's a happy song we all fall down you're amongst the living you are not excused from insanity ha ha, it's a happy song your body and your demise you will not decay so there's no need to cry, little boy of mine ho ho, it's a happy song you never fall everyone's falling six feet under spinning in a spiral form ha ha, unsere fröhlich Leid (ha ha, our merry suffering) i think that this is the end! everyone, we will keep on singing louder and louder, more ho ho, unsere fröhlich Leid (ho ho, our merry suffering) we all fall down! References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring OLIVER Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid Category:Partially bilingual songs